Ever Ever After
by lucky23scott
Summary: Full summary inside! "Princess" Haley James has everything. Loving parents, the best fiancé, a roof over her head, friends, and most importantly, money. Nathan Scott on the other hand, has nothing. He has family and friends. Nothing more, nothing less.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to upload some of my stuff that I have on OTH Fanfiction over here. I have fallen in love with this place and I'll try to remember that I have to post chapters here too, since I just started uploading stuff on here. Let me know what you think :]

Summary:"Princess" Haley James has everything. Loving parents, the best fiancé, a roof over her head, friends, and most importantly, money.

Nathan Scott on the other hand, has nothing. He has family and friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Growing up in two separate worlds and in different environments, will the two be able to overcome all of it that stands in their way in the one thing they have in common? Tree Hill High. Besides, their different sides. Her knowing everything about her 'kind' and him knowing everything about his, the people they love are stuck in the middle, trying desperately to get things back to normal.

Haley James opened her front door to her mansion holding the mail. Her pink sandal heels clicked on the black and white marble floor. She walked through the house and climbed the steps towards the hallway. She reached a pair of stairs and stopped walking. She turned a particular envelope over and ripped it open. She quickly pulled the letter out and read it. She heard clicks of different shoes behind her.

"Hey, beautiful." a familiar voice said. An arm wrapped around her waist and a tear fell from her eye.

"Luke…" Was all she could say. Lucas turned her around gently and looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked with panic. Haley shook her head and tucked her long blond locks behind her ear. She looked up at him smiling. He raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Mom's coming home." She said happily. A smile crossed Lucas's face and he picked her up. Haley laughed as Lucas spun around. Lucas put her down and cupped her face in his hands.

"See honey, I told you all your dreams would come true." he said looking into her brown eyes. Haley smiled and kissed him softly.

With her hand on his cheek and staring into his blue eyes that she loved, she said passionately, "I couldn't have picked a better person to spend forever with." Lucas smiled and kissed her, filling the kiss with passion. Haley grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to her. She slipped her arm around his back and his hand started to slid down her back. Haley quickly pulled back knowing where he was heading. She smiled at him and shook her hand. "Not just yet." She said giggling. She turned to the hallway entry. "Dad! Come quick! I got a letter from Mom!" Her father quickly ended the room with workers behind him. He was in his boxers being tailored for pants.

"What? When?" he asked. Haley passed her father the note and gave the rest of the mail to a maid. Her father glanced over the letter and tears formed in his eyes. Haley looked at Lucas smiling. She would love if he would act like that when he got a letter from her. He didn't though.

"Oh, Marian." her father said holding the letter close to his chest.

"Dad." Haley said walking towards him.

"Honey, your mother is coming home!" Her father cheered. He picked up his daughter and Haley laughed as he did.

"Isn't that great, Dan?" Lucas asked.

"Great?" He put Haley down. "It's better than great, Lucas. My wife is returning to me. I couldn't be happier. You'll understand when the two of you are married." Dan cupped Haley's face and kissed her on the forehead. "You'll be happier than ever." He said looking into his daughters eyes. The same as her mothers. He walked towards the entryway again. "Tell your brothers, tell the town, tell everyone! My wife is coming home!" He cheered walking away. Haley laughed and jumped into Lucas's arms, letting their lips crash. She couldn't be happier in the world. Nothing could make her happier.

"Come on, Nathan Scott, spill!"

"Brooke, you're drunk. I'm not telling you anything." Nathan laughed. They continued to walk down the dead road of their neighborhood. Hand in hand. It was pitch black out and only a few street lights were on to lead the way back home. Lights of houses were on and a few porch lights. The wind was blowing hard, making it a cold night then it was actually supposed to be. Trash flew by them.

"I'm only half drunk. I still know what's going on and what you're…m…saying." Brooke pointed to him. "Please, Nathan!" She begged. She hit his arm and tripped over a can. Nathan caught her and they continued to walk towards their houses. Nathan and Brooke walked hand-in-hand towards their homes laughing about the time they had just had. Nathan looked away from Brooke's face for a moment and stopped in his steps. He put his arm out and Brooke stopped as well. Nathan gently moved her behind him as he took a step in front of her.

"Well, well, what do we have here? You two heading home?" Nathan knew the face well. He had seen the red haired kid around at Tree Hill High a few times. He was holding a beer can.

"What is he doing here? He's not supposed to be here." Brooke told Nathan, clinging onto his jacket. She wrapped her arm around his waist so he could be closer to her. So he could protect her. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest. Nathan looked past the kid. He wasn't far from his house.

"You're out of your territory." Nathan said. The kid laughed loudly. Nathan turned towards Brooke. "Run." he said.

"No Nathan. Not without you." Brooke shook her head. The beating grew faster.

"Brooke, I want you to run as fast as you can, understand me? You know how these kids are. Go." Brooke looked at the kid and then at Nathan. He nodded his head. "I'll come find you soon." Nathan reassured her. Brooke nodded her head. Nathan kissed her hand and she slowly started to back up.

"Oh, how sweet! Yes, save the girl! Did you hear him before guys? WE'RE out of territory!" the kid said loudly. Nathan's heart fell.

"BROOKE, RUN!" Nathan yelled quickly turning towards her. As Nathan yelled to Brooke, more shadows appeared around them. Brooke made a run for it but was quickly grabbed by one of the shadows. His arms wrapped tight around her body. Nathan looked around at the faces. All friends of the red head and all students of Tree Hill High. There were more than five and he knew Brooke was in trouble, as well as himself.

"Let me go! Get off!" Brooke screamed. One of the lights from inside a house turned off.

"Shut her up!" the red haired kid yelled tossing his can to the side, beer spilling out proving that it wasn't empty. The group started to gather around Nathan.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" Brooke screamed again. She wiggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong. Another light turned off. The dark haired kid holding Brooke covered her mouth with his hand. Brooke grabbed his hand and dug her nails into his hand. The kid smiled and laughed. He tightened his grip on her and started to walk backwards. Nathan looked behind him, towards Brooke, and saw the kid moving towards the alleyway. Nathan knew he had to move fast. He had to help Brooke. He turned back towards the 'leader' and was pushed from behind. Before he could make a move, the 'leader' punched Nathan hard in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for your comments! I've noticed some stuff with the uploading and how the scenes looked bunch together, so I hope the line thing I see others do helps. **Mrs. Naley Scott**- 1st off, cute name. 2nd, Thank you so much! **Dianehermans**- Thank you. I can promise you one couple, but I can't promise you the other, and I'm not saying which even if it might be obvious. You'll see the difference of the sides in each chapter. Thank you guys again! Here's the new chapter. Let me know what you think :] Oh, this contains cussing, if you want me to block it out, I will.

------------------

Nathan waited outside his classroom for the teacher to open the door. His entire class was. Students lined up against lockers to wait for their teacher to arrive, talking amongst themselves. Brooke walked towards the class and Nathan nodded as he saw her. She had a small bruise on her chin. He motioned her over to him and she tried to move her way through the crowded hallway saying "excuse me" so she can pass. As Brooke continued towards Nathan, her butt was smacked hard. She quickly turned around, ready to slap the kid, but stopped when she saw who it was. Her heart fell and panic filled her. It was the red haired kid from the night before.

"Brooke Davis. Mmm. You look fine today." he said taking a step towards her. Brooke took a step back and bumped into some students. Nathan looked at Brooke and saw the kid from last night. He quickly pushed his way through the students and moved in front of Brooke. Brooke closed her eyes letting out a loud breath of relief.

"Can I help you?" Nathan said taking a step towards the kid. This kid was getting on his last nerve and if beating the shit out of him in school was going to make him back off then Nathan was going to do just that. He let him slide last night with jumping him and the attempt rape for Brooke but, he was done playing games. Whether his dad kicked his ass for fighting in school or he got his ass kicked in school, he wanted the kid to back off.

"Not unless you want the other side of your lip to be cut too." The kid said taking a step towards Nathan. Nathan laughed and pushed the kid up against the lockers hard. All eyes were on them and a few of the kids friends were on guard. Ready to jump Nathan right there.

"I'm going to ignore the threat and let you pass with a warning. Touch her again, and I'll break you in two." Nathan stared into the kids eyes waiting to see if he was going to say or do anything. The kid didn't, so Nathan let him go. Nathan turned around and led Brooke towards the classroom.

"She's probably like your mom anyway!" the kid yelled after Nathan. Nathan stopped in his steps. He slid his backpack off and quickly punched the kid in the face. The red head hit the lockers hard. His eyes widened as Nathan tackled him.

"HEY, HEY!! BREAK IT UP!" Brooke moved out of the way as teachers rushed over to the two students fighting. Nathan punched the kid and kicked him as he was pulled back. "You come with me!" The teacher ordered. Nathan continued to stare at the evil face, pure hate in his eyes. He wanted to break him right there. To wipe the smirk off his face. The kid smiled and laughed, touching his bleeding lip. "RIGHT NOW!" The teacher yelled. Nathan snatched his bag up and followed the teacher down the hall, looking behind at the kid. He wasn't done with him yet. He was just getting started. Brooke turned around and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Watch it! Jeez." The tall red haired girl said. She ran a hand through her long red locks and straightened out her jean skirt.

"I said sorry." Brooke said with slight tone.

"And I don't care. Next time watch where you're going."

"You know, for someone with money, I would think you would know how to dress instead of a short jean skirt, a t-shirt, and whore heels."

"Like you know how to dress." The girl laughed. "Please, because jeans and a button up shirt are so in now, right?" Brooke looked around. Most people were in jeans. "Listen, just stick to your own kind and stop trying to take ours." She warned getting in Brooke's face.

"Like I would want a boyfriend with red hair, who drinks, beats up other people because they're different, and who has freckles." Brooke laughed. "I'm good with the one I have, but thanks." The red haired girl took a step towards Brooke.

"Look-"

"Rachel, just leave it." Haley said. She was leaning on the lockers next to Rachel and she had witnessed the entire fight. She knew Rachel was going to start something unless she could stop her. Brooke looked at Haley surprised. None of their 'kind' had ever stuck up for Brooke or her friends. Haley would be the first. Haley was dressed in a tight pink dress and she was wearing a matching sweater over it. Whether she stuck up for Brooke and her 'kind' or not. The point was, she was one of 'them'.

"Haley, stop sticking up for them." Rachel turned back towards Brooke. "I find it funny that you say you're good with your boyfriend seeing as he was just taken off to the office. Where he'll probably get arrested for attacking Justin like that."

"He didn't attack him and he's not-"

"And the fact that you'll end up pregnant like your mother and then leave is no surprise."

"Rachel!" Haley said shocked. Brooke stood there with her mouth open slowly looking away from Rachel. No one had spoken of her mother in almost two years. Brooke had remembered the things but erased them from her mind purposely. She couldn't believe a girl she didn't even know was being so cruel. Brooke's chest was slowly starting to shake. She closed her mouth and tugged at her shirt uncomfortably. Before anyone could say another thing, a blond appeared next to Brooke.

"Hey." she said cheery. Brooke looked next to her to see her best friend. Peyton Sawyer. It had always been Peyton and her. Just them with the guys. They were the only two girls who would stick with the guys through thick and thin. Every other girl wanted to sleep with them.

Brooke forced a smile on her face and Peyton knew something was wrong right away. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned, slowly rubbing her back. Brooke shook her head, the shocked look still on her face.

"See Haley? Their kind is just full of poor gays and rejects." Rachel said turning towards Haley. Peyton looked at Rachel pissed.

"Well if you have a problem with us then why don't you get out of my face before I make you?" Peyton threatened.

Rachel laughed. "You don't scare me." Rachel said. "None of you do. Not even your lover here. Or her gay boyfriend." Rachel turned back towards Haley.

Peyton laughed. "Well, I would be scared if I was you because," Peyton took a step towards Rachel. "You're on my last nerve and I am this close to punching your face in."

"I'd like to see that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah-"

"Rachel, just drop it and lets go!" Haley cut off. Rachel looked at her. "Lets just go. Don't you want to see how Justin is?" Haley lied. She could care less how Justin was doing. She just didn't want another fight to break out.

"Yeah, go check on your ugly friend." Rachel looked at Peyton. "I'd listen to your tramp of a friend if I was you."

"Excuse me?" Haley said offended. "I was trying to help you!"

"I don't need your damn help. And I don't want your pity. So, why don't you two get the hell out of my face?"

"Rachel, lets just go." Haley said pulling on Rachel's arm. She was smart enough to ignore Peyton and just leave. She didn't care what anyone thought about her. She never had. She did the things she liked without anyone's concern or permission.

"Hi, Brooke." Brooke and Peyton looked to see who it was. It was Brooke's boyfriend, Jimmy Edwards. He wasn't a looker but, he treated her like a queen and that's why she was with him. She wanted a guy who knew how to treat a girl. Jimmy was that guy. But, he wasn't the only one. All the guys she hung out with knew how to treat girls. Well, most of them. And they refused to lay a hand on one. Jimmy and her had been blissful for the time they had been dating and Brooke was sure that it was never going to end. Which was fine with her.

"Hey, Jim." Peyton said looking back at Haley and Rachel. Jimmy gave Brooke a soft kiss on the lips, enlacing their fingers together, and Brooke looked at Peyton and then Rachel.

"Peyton, lets go. We need to check on Nathan." Brooke said pulling on her best friends arm.

"See Haley? They're scared." Rachel laughed pointing at the two girls.

"We're not scared of you. No one is tramp." Brooke spoke up. "We just know that you're not worth anything." Brooke mad a sad face at her. "Sorry." Brooke lied, trying to sound truly sad and like she cared. Rachel took a step towards Brooke and punched her hard in the face. Jimmy caught Brooke.

"Bitch." Rachel said looking down at Brooke. Peyton tackled Rachel into the lockers and banged her head against them.

------------------

"Whoa! Holy shit! Look at that punch!" A student yelled watching the three girls fight. Nathan looked behind him and saw Brooke, Peyton and Rachel all fighting. Nathan turned around and started to make his way through the crowd. Nathan slipped his bag off and quickly grabbed Peyton off of Rachel.

"Let go! I'm not done with her yet!" Peyton yelled trying to get out of his grip.

"Grab her!" Nathan yelled. "Jimmy, grab Brooke!" he repeated. Jimmy snapped out of it and pulled Brooke off of the tall red head. Rachel flipped her hair and her hand was covering her cheek. They could see the blood on her hand. Brooke struggled to get out of Jimmy's grip. She was just beginning with Rachel. She wasn't about to have some girl talk shit about her freely.

"Psycho." Rachel said removing her hand from her face.

"You bitch." Brooke said trying to hit Rachel again. Brooke scratched Rachel across the face.

"Hey, hey!" Nathan said letting go of Peyton and grabbing Brooke. Peyton punched Rachel hard in the face. Rachel hit the lockers again, bumping into Haley a bit. Nathan quickly grabbed Peyton again, pulling her off of Rachel. "Stop, stop! Both of you!" The girls slowly stopped, trying to calm down. Only to hear Nathan out though. They would do anything for him. "Jesus Christ…." Nathan looked at Rachel.

"Hey!" Nathan and the girls looked to see a teacher heading their way. Rachel smiled as she saw the teacher and gave the girls a dirty look.

"Great." Nathan mumbled looking at the ground. Now he was going to be in more trouble.

"You!" The teacher yelled pointing at Nathan as he reached them. "Let go of the girl and come with me!" Nathan removed his hands from around Peyton and picked up his bag.

"He wasn't trying anything!" Peyton said straightening out her shirt.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." The teacher turned towards Nathan. "You're just dying to loose you job, aren't you?"

"You just love being a dick, don't you?" Peyton said with an attitude. The teacher looked at her.

"You, missy, are coming with me." He said pointing to her. Peyton laughed and walked towards Nathan. She didn't care if she got in trouble. No one did. "You're all coming with me. You, you, and you." He said pointing to Rachel, Brooke, and Haley.

"What?" Haley asked shocked. "I didn't do anything! I was a bystander! And, he split them up and you're going to punish him for that?!" Haley said pointing to Nathan. Nathan looked at her shocked. None of her 'kind' or anyone like her, had ever stuck up for him. They had stuck with their 'kind' and he had stuck with his. Their paths had never crossed. Not once in time.

"Haley, shut up! You're not supposed to stick up for them!" Rachel whispered in a tone to Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Oh, fuck you, Rachel. I'm in this mess because of you. If you would've shut your big mouth like I told you, this wouldn't have happened."

"Princess-"

"Rachel, shut up or you'll have two black eyes." Haley turned back towards the teacher.

"Come with me now." The teacher said grabbing her by the arm. Haley pushed him off of her and snatched her arm out of his grip. The teacher pointed at her as a warning and went to grab her arm again. Haley moved and Nathan pulled the teacher back.

"I think she knows how to follow." He said. Nathan let the teachers arm go and Haley stood next to him.

"Come with me now!" The teacher yelled. He pushed his way through the crowd and the five students followed, the girls following behind Nathan.

-----------------

Nathan sat next to Haley outside of the Principles office. Rachel, Brooke, and Peyton were all inside explaining their situation. They sat there in silence waiting to be called in. Haley occasionally looked over at Nathan and he returned the look but, no words were spoken.

"So, that was a nice move." Haley finally said breaking the silence. Nathan looked at her confused. He was surprised she was even speaking to him. It would be the first time one of her 'kinds' spoke to him without a threat or hate words.

"What was?" he asked sitting up.

"All of it. The teacher, Justin, all of it." Haley said playing with her hands. She knew everyone would freak if they saw her talking to him, but the silence was killing her. She had to talk.

"Not really." Nathan said looking down at his jeans. They were torn at the bottom. He didn't see a point in fighting. None of it really made sense to him. People fought for stupid reasons. He would only fight if it was someone he cared for. If they were hurt or if someone hurt them. He wasn't big on it though. He tried to fight as less as he could. Not that he couldn't. There was a time where he liked fighting, but after reaching his limit, he was done with it.

"You too, though. With the words though. You got a way with them." He said looking at her for a moment. Haley laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked at Nathan with a smile on her face and he met her gaze. It was the first time they had really, _really_, looked at each other.

She stared into his eyes for a moment. Those blue eyes. They were soft on her. It was like he was looking through her soul or something. She tried to look at his clothes, to look away from his eyes but, she couldn't. She couldn't look away from them. They were so gorgeous and she could tell they had many sides to them. Like a story. It was like she could stare at them forever.

Nathan didn't mind looking at her clothes. They didn't matter to him. He stared into her brown eyes for a moment. They were nice on him. Not full of hate or disgust. They had a certain sparkle to them. She was really looking at him like a human. Not as a poor teen with no money who she couldn't talk to and had to hate because he was poor. Her long blond hair cupped her face nicely. She really did look like a rich girl to him. It didn't matter to him though like it did the others but, she wasn't like her kind either. She was different. He wouldn't mind getting to know her. But he knew he couldn't. If only their sides weren't in the way.

Haley finally broke her gaze from his blue eyes and looked at his clothes. His faded blue jeans were ripped at the bottom. His pocket was ripped as well. She could see a few light stains on them but nothing too big or too visible. His dark t-shirt had strings hanging from it. It looked about a size too small on him but, he looked good in it. His jean jacket was the only thing that looked new. No rips or tears. No stains. Nothing. She looked at him. His upper lip had a small cut on his right side and there was a small burn on his left earlobe.

"It probably didn't help my situation though." Haley said looking back into his eyes. Nathan opened his mouth about to talk, when the door opened. Haley and Nathan looked up. Rachel came out with a smile on her face as the other two, didn't look so happy. The teacher that brought them walked out behind them.

"You two, in now!" he said firmly. Haley took a deep breath and grabbed her matching purse.

"Here we go." Nathan mumbled grabbing his bag.

"Tell me about." Haley whispered back. They entered the office and Nathan let her take the first seat. "Thank you." she said putting her purse down. Nathan gave her a nod and sat down next to her. The teacher closed the door and it was just the principle and them. Haley's seating was different from Nathan's. She sat with her back straight and her hands in her lap as Nathan was sitting in a slump position.

"Mr. Scott, this is the fourth time you have been sent here. And that's just in these three weeks." The principle said. Nathan slowly looked at the principle. He had heard the same speech every time he sat down. "Do you want to loose your job?" Nathan didn't answer him. Haley looked over at Nathan. "I've told you before, Mr. Scott. Three was the limit." Nathan rubbed his eyes.

"But this wasn't my fault." Nathan said leaning up.

"That's what you said the last time, Mr. Scott. I can not continue to let you slide."

"He smacked her ass! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Mr. Scott," the Principle took a deep breath. "You're on thin ice as it is." Haley watched as the two went back and forth.

"So if someone smacked your wife's ass, you would let them slide? You wouldn't do anything?" Nathan asked.

"Is that a threat to my wife? Are you threatening her?" Haley looked at the principle shocked on how he was acting and what he was saying. How was that a threat? He wasn't even giving Nathan a chance to explain the situation or what happened. He wasn't willing to hear Nathan's side of the story.

Nathan opened his mouth but was cut off. "I'm sorry, but you're fired."

"I need this job." Nathan said slowly. Haley could see that Nathan was begging here to keep the job he had. Which she had no clue what it was or what it had to do with school, but her mind wasn't paying attention to that at the moment. The principle shook his head.

"You're done." Haley looked at Nathan, waiting to see if he was going to flip out. Nathan shook his leg in deep thought. He nodded his head and grabbed his bag. Nathan stood up and walked towards the door. "Leaving is just going to make it worse, Nathan." Nathan opened the door and left. Haley turned back towards the principle. "I'm sorry about that Ms. James." The principle said sighing.

"It's okay." Haley moved in her seat uncomfortably.

"Ms. James, seeing as this is the first time you have ever been sent here, I will let you slide. But, I advise you to stop hanging with the wrong crowd. Nathan Scott is an example of how exactly you don't want to turn out."

Haley looked at him shocked. "What does he have to do with anything? This is the first time I've ever met him. And, how would I turn out like him? I don't even know him."

"Ms. James, no need to get an attitude. I'm just saying that-"

"I'm not getting an attitude."

"As I was saying, I'm just using him as an example and he would be someone you wouldn't want to get to know. Him and his hooligans of friends." The principle looked down at a file on his desk. "He has some record on him. If you get to know him, you will be soon to end up like him. That's all I'm saying."

"I don't even know him. Why would I hang out with him?"

"You should keep it that way. Don't get to know him. He's only trouble. You should stick with-"

"I am so sick and tired of hearing that!" Haley said running a frustrated hand through her hair. "My kind, his kind. What does it all matter anyway?! He' a person, I'm a person. If I want to talk to him, I'm going to talk to him. You know what? I think I might ask him to go see a movie sometime." Haley snatched her purse up and walked towards the door.

"I doubt he'll have the money." The principle said under his breath with a laugh. Haley stopped in her steps and turned back towards him.

"The principle of a High School shouldn't be discriminating against his students because some have money and some don't. You're supposed to treat everyone equal and not be such a damn prick." Haley opened the door. "Your license should be taken away for that reason." She said before slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the new chapter. Let me know what you think :] Mrs. Naley Scott-You'll find out the answer about the job in the next few chapters. And yes, you'll have to wait to find out about Nathan's mom. Thanks for your comment :]

--------------

Nathan opened his screen door and entered his small one story home. It was a small home even for him. And with all the people that stayed over, there was barley any room to sleep or walk. His door was always open. Never locked. If someone needed a place to stay, Nathan's house was where they went. He would never turn them away.

"Why are you home so early? Don't you have work?" His dad asked concerned from the kitchen.

"I was fired because of these two." Nathan said pointing to Brooke and Peyton who were behind him.

"Nathan, I said I was sorry." Brooke said. The door shut behind Peyton. Peyton walked past Brooke.

"You lying?" His dad asked.

"No, I was really fired." Nathan answered slumping into the couch. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the TV. After loosing his job, all he wanted to do was relax and sleep. Peyton put her bag down and sat next to Nathan on the couch. She put her feet up on the coffee table and moved closer to him. Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his chest.

"Why were you fired?"

"Keith, Peyton and I got into a fight with this tramp and Nathan split us up. The teacher thought he was trying something on us." Brooke explained sitting down on the arm of the club seat next to the couch. If she had known ahead of time that Nathan was going to loose his job, she would've never hit Rachel. Or said something to her for that matter.

"That and he beat the shit out of Justin." Peyton added. Nathan pinched her arm. "Ow. What?" Peyton looked up at him and he shook his head at her.

"Are you serious?" Keith asked walking into the living room. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from that kid? He's going to get you in trouble. You get arrested, I'm not bailing you out." Keith started to walk back towards the kitchen.

"I didn't start it." Nathan said sighing, moving in his seat and moving his arm from around Peyton's shoulder.

"It's true. Justin did when he attacked us last night." Brooke said looking from Nathan to Keith.

"That doesn't make it better and you know that, Brooke. Nathan knows-"

"Oh my god, can we just drop this?" Nathan asked annoyed. "I know, I know. It was wrong. I should've let him gotten away with jumping me, trying to rape Brooke, talking about mom, and smacking Brooke's butt."

"Watch your tone." Keith warned.

"Fuck this." Nathan said getting up.

"And that mouth!" Nathan snatched his bag up and slammed his bedroom door as he entered it. Brooke and Peyton exchanged looks.

"You should give him a break." Brooke said pointing towards his bedroom.

"It's not like he's a bad kid. He's better than your other two sons." Peyton added sitting up. The bedroom door opened and they watched as Nathan emerged from it holding a pack of cigarettes. His jacket was off now and he was wearing a green t-shirt.

"You better not smoke those!" Keith yelled as Nathan walked by him.

"They're empty!" Nathan yelled exiting the house. The screen door slammed behind him. Brooke jumped as the door slammed. Brooke stared at Nathan through the screen door as Peyton stared at Keith. Both were waiting to see if Nathan or Keith were going to say or do anything. To make a move to the other one. An apology or even a look. Something.

"Watch the food." Keith said gently, walking towards the door. Brooke and Peyton watched, not moving from their seat. Keith opened the screen door and sat down next to Nathan on their front steps. "You got to watch that temper. It's not going to get you anywhere in life."

"It's not a temper. It's frustration and stress." Nathan said picking at his fingernail.

"I don't care what it is." Keith said in slight tone. Keith looked at his youngest son. He had changed so much over the years. He was forced to. He didn't really have a choice. And he could see how bothered he was. No matter what, Nathan didn't like arguing. It could've been about anything with anyone and he wouldn't like to do it. Or to hear it. Over the years, hearing his parents argue did a number on him. A big number. And Keith knew it. That's what hurt. Knowing that he was hurting his son all those years he spent arguing with his mother. All those years arguing over money, food, rent, their sons, anything they could think of. It had hurt Nathan growing up to watch his parents argue and to hear them argue. Over and over again. Day in and day out. Keith could still hear the words ringing in his head like a song.

"Listen," Keith said calming down. Nathan looked at his dad. "I know these kids. I had to go through it too. Just don't end up in jail."

"I'm not Cooper and Chris though." Nathan said moving his back.

"I know." Keith said nodding his head. "I just don't want you to end up like them. In jail or having an anger issue." Nathan rubbed his eyes again. He had heard it a thousand times. It was his job to prove that he wasn't his brothers and to reassure his father that he wouldn't end up like them. No matter what happened. No matter what life threw at him.

"You know what Peyton said?" Keith asked watching kids passing on the street. Nathan looked at Keith. He slowly shook his head. "She said, you're better than my other two sons. Than your older brothers." Nathan looked down at the grass. He didn't believe it. Everyone choose Cooper and Chris over him. Everyone. He was used to it though. It had been happening since he was little. He would have to beg to tag along and when he did go with them, they ignored him anyway. Things had changed over the years though. When he was forced to grow up and change.

"I might have to agree with her though." Keith said slowly looking at his son. Nathan looked at Keith again. He wanted to hear him out. He was surprised to even hear his father say the words. Not many people gave him a compliment. "You're not like them. And the girls are connected to your hip." Keith said motioning towards inside. Nathan laughed. It was true. The girls were always with him. "It's because out of the three of you, you're the one that doesn't scare them. You're the one Brooke and Peyton are close to. I'm proud of you for that, son." Nathan looked at his dad and nodded his head. He could tell his father meant the words. It wasn't hard to tell when Keith was lying and when he was telling the truth. Keith gave his son a small smile and looked back at the street.

They sat there for a few moments not trading a single word. Just watching the world pass by.

"Nathan, this Justin kid. How much trouble could he cause?" Keith asked not looking at his son.

Nathan shrugged looking at the grass. "As much as he wants. He lives on their side."

Keith nodded his head. He put his hand on Nathan's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "It's okay, son. Everything is going to work out for you." He said. Nathan nodded his head. He wanted to believe him. He wanted hope. But, his life kept telling him no. Keith rubbed his shoulder and then swatted his head.

------------------

"So, this kid Nathan? He trouble?"

"I already told you, it wasn't his fault! Why do you keep asking me that? Rachel started it. And the other two girls fought with Rachel. He just split them up and because," She took a moment to think. "He's poor and a guy or something you two just continue to assume that it was his fault." Haley leaned up against the banister for the stairs and stared at her father. She had been asked the same questions since she was picked up from school. She was getting tired of answering the same ones and tired of hearing them blame Nathan when he hadn't done anything.

"Okay." Dan said slowly walking towards her. "But what about Justin?" He wasn't ready to get his daughter in a bad mood. He just wanted to get the story straight.

"I don't care about Justin. He's not my friend. He started it with-"

"He's my friend." Lucas cut off. Both Dan and Haley looked at him.

"Yeah, but he's not mine. I don't care about your friends. They're-"

"How come you don't like any of my friends?"

"Stop interrupting me and I don't like any of them because they're all idiots and immature! Maybe if they would grow the fuck up and stop being pricks I would like them!" Haley yelled. She tossed her purse and stormed off. Lucas looked at Dan and shrugged.

---------  
Haley leaned her hands on the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. She had to calm down. This would be the first time she was upset about how another student was getting treated at school. She didn't understand why they had treated Nathan so differently. He was human. A person with feelings. And they had just blamed it all on him because he was poor. She didn't understand why she was making such a big deal out of it or why she felt that way. It had never bothered her before. But, it did this time. For some reason, it did.

"Haley honey, what's wrong? I know it's not you fiancé."

"It's nothing." She lied. She knew she couldn't tell him. "Dad," She turned towards her father. She had always told him everything. He was the one she ran to when something happened. The one she spilled all her problems to growing up. He had always given her the advice she wanted or the advice she was looking for. He never turned her in the wrong direction.

"Would you- When you were my age, were you like Justin and them or…. I'm sorry, forget it." She looked back down at the counter.

"Baby, talk to me." Dan said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I was just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Nathan." She slowly looked at her father to see his reaction. She knew telling the truth was bound to get her in trouble but, it was killing her inside and she had no one else to talk too about it. Lucas wasn't an option and neither were any of her friends. Her father removed his hand from her shoulder and looked down at the counter with her.

"Oh." He said. Haley sighed and shook her head. She knew it was a bad idea. Her own father, the man who raised her, was even against them. She didn't want to be like the others. Everyone was equal in her book. Money or no money. It didn't matter in her book. It never had.

"Forget it." She said walking past him.

"Haley, Haley." Dan called after her. She continued to walk towards the stairs. "Young lady," Dan quickly grabbed her arm. "Do not walk away from me when I'm talking to you." He said. "Now tell me what's wrong and what anything has to do with Nathan." He let go of her arm. Haley straightened out her dress and knew she would have to tell him. Or at least tell him part of it.

"Fine. I was just thinking about him. I mean he doesn't seem like a bad guy. He seems-"

"Haley, your mother and I explained this to you when you were younger. He lives on their side. He's not like us. He doesn't have manners and he doesn't know how to treat someone like you. He doesn't even have any money. Now Lucas," He took a step towards her. "He was raised right. Not in the wrong part of town or surrounded by the wrong people. You made a lovely choice to marry."

"I know but, that's not what I'm talking about. I meant-"

"Honey, you shouldn't befriend the boy just because you feel sorry for him. No one wants pity." And with that, Dan left her alone by the banister. Haley stood there with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had heard the same thing every time. Never anything different. Never a different reason on why she shouldn't mix with the other kind. Or why she should stick to her own. They were the same reasons every time. No money. Wrong part of town. Their record. Their friends. It was like a never ending song that she was sung to over and over again. Anytime she wanted to mix with the 'bad crowd' of Tree Hill.

---------------

The final bell rang and students started to gather their things, all quickly leaving the classroom, only a few staying. Nathan gathered his things and stuffed them into his bag, heading towards the door. Nathan continued towards the door, hearing laughter behind him. As he reached the door, he was hit hard from behind. Nathan bumped into another student causing his stuff and the students to fall on the floor, his pouring out of his open backpack. Students walked by Nathan and he watched as they passed, Justin leading the way. Amongst the group was Tim Smith, laughing along as Justin stared at Nathan with hate eyes. Nathan kneeled down and started to gather the items on the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't…sorry." Nathan said. His mind was wondering. Nathan picked up the books and looked up. His eyes widened. He was not expecting it to be her.

"It's fine. Justin and his friends can be assholes sometimes. Especially Tim." Haley said giving him a smile. Nathan continued to stare at her. He thought it was one of his friends. Or one of his kind. Not one of their kinds.

"Sorry." He repeated. Haley smiled more and passed him his books as he passed her hers. Their hands touched for a brief moment, sending chills down her spin and up his arm.

"Thank you." She said straightening out her books.

"No problem. Um," Nathan looked at the doorway. Students filled the Tree Hill hallway. Justin and his friends were nowhere to be found. Nathan looked back at Haley. "Do you need help with those?" he asked pointing to the books. Haley stared into his eyes for a moment. She could see that he was nervous. It was written all over his face. She just didn't know what about. He gave her a small smile and she laughed snapping out of it. Her head was trying to play games with her. That had to be it.

"No, I don't. Thank you though for the offer. I'm good." Haley said. Nathan nodded his head. She gave him another smile and walked past him. Nathan slipped his books into his bag and zipped it up. "Hey, um," Nathan turned around and looked at Haley. She didn't say anything. Nothing at all. Just stared at the floor. He raised his eyebrows and slowly put his bag on his shoulder eyeing her. "Do you want to come with me to the movies tonight?" Haley asked nervously. Nathan's eyes widened. Was she really asking him out or was she playing a joke on him? Did she really want to go to the movies? It had to be a joke. He knew it couldn't have been true.

"I don't have any plans and my friends are all busy and it wouldn't be a date or anything. Promise. Its just….You…. You seem like a nice person and I would like to get to know you if that's okay with you but, if you don't want to go or if you say no, I understand. Even if you don't want to get to know each other, I get that too. I'm just looking for something to do and someone to hang out with on a Friday night. You were the first that came to my mind. Not that I was thinking about you or anything like that just… I don't mind if you say no. Really, I don't." Haley explained quickly. Haley took a deep breath. She had used one breath on her long ramble and for some odd reason, she felt a bit self-conscious in front of him. She wanted him to like her. She wanted him to say yes.

Nathan stared at her with his eyes wide. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be mean and say no because, obviously, she wanted him to go. But, he didn't understand her. Why him? She could've asked anyone else on a Friday night, but she chose him. Was she setting him up for something? Was she playing a joke on him like Sarah had done when he was little? He couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Nathan?" Haley asked interrupting his thoughts. Nathan snapped out of it and pulled his bag more onto his shoulder. Nathan licked his lips and opened his mouth, ready to give her an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nathan?" Haley asked interrupting his thoughts. Nathan snapped out of it and pulled his bag more onto his shoulder. "Are you okay? You seem out of it?" Haley asked. "You don't have to say yes, you know. You can say no. I don't mind."

Nathan licked his lips and opened his mouth, ready to give her his answer. "I'll go."

"What?" Haley asked making sure she heard right. Did he really just say what she thought he did? Was he really willing to go out with her? To be seen in public?

"I said, "I'll go with you, Haley." I'll go with you to the movies tonight." Nathan repeated more firmer to make sure she knew he was telling the truth. Haley stood there with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe he just said yes. She wanted him to say yes but, she didn't actually think he would. She thought he was going to turn her down or be cruel. Like what her father had told her his side was. But, he wasn't and he didn't. And, she knew he meant it by the tone in his voice. He was up for anything. And that surprised her. Why was he up for it?

"Um…" She trailed off. She looked at him confused and then tilted her head, closing her eyes. She scratched her head thinking. Was he-

"Look," Nathan said interrupting her thoughts. "I'll see you tonight. Look for me." He said. She opened her eyes to his blue ones. Nathan gave her a small smile. She couldn't help but smile back. He was so polite than the other people she had spoken to. He was nothing like them. She wondered what his thoughts were?

"I'll see you." Nathan said slowly passing her. Haley nodded her head and watched him exit the classroom.

---------------

Haley stepped outside the theater looking for Nathan once again. He was late. She hadn't seen him walk or drive by. And, they hadn't discuss what movie to watch so, she bought two tickets to Iron Man, hoping he would like it. Haley tapped the tickets against her hands again. Was he standing her up? Did he say yes just to be nice? Haley took a deep sigh, realizing that he wasn't going to show. He was standing her up. Haley pulled her cell phone out and started to search through her memory. She shook her head continuing to search through it. How could he be so rude? Why was he standing her up? 'Dad was right.' She thought. She was being polite. She didn't have to ask him and prove her point to the world that he was a nice guy and that his 'kind' should be treated equal. But, she chose to. She wanted it that way.

"Haley." Haley turned around and was greeted by those blue eyes. The blue eyes she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of since the day they first spoke to each other. "What are you doing out here?" He asked standing in the doorway. Haley stuffed her phone back in her pocket and looked at him. How did he get inside?

"Uh, looking for you." She said smiling. She felt stupid for thinking that he was like every other guy on the planet. She was assuming, which she shouldn't have done because she didn't know him. She scolded herself as she looked away from his eyes for a moment. She looked back with a guilty look on her face. She was trying to hide it but, she knew she was failing to.

"You thought I wasn't going to show." He said leaning against the door he was holding open for her. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought you were standing me up." She said truthfully.

"That's funny. That's exactly what I thought you were doing." Haley rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Nathan waved his hand at her taking a step towards the inside. Haley looked around for a moment and then finally entered.

"Thank you." She said passing him. The door closed behind Nathan and she turned towards him. "Want to get something to eat?"

Nathan looked at the line. He didn't bring any money. He hadn't paid to get in and he didn't have money for food.

"Uh, not really but, if you do sure." Nathan lied. He was hungry but money was a big issue. It always had been for him. Especially growing up. And now, it was even harder. Haley smiled. Was he really going to buy her food just because she wanted some? Haley shook her thoughts away. Her head was just playing another game with her.

"Okay, then." Haley said happily. "If you insist." Nathan laughed and they stepped in the back of the line. Nathan shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, starting to panic about what he was going to do when they reached the counter. He wasn't going to have Haley pay. And he was just going to sneak into the movie with her. It was easy at the theater. He never got caught and if he did, he lied through his teeth or his boy got him out of the pickle. He was screwed.

Haley tapped her hands against her tight blue jeans. She couldn't think of anything to say. There was nothing-the movie. Haley turned her head towards Nathan and then quickly looked to her side. Was she seeing right? Haley squinted her eyes. Her vision fixed itself and she knew the faces of the boys she saw. Justin, Tim, and their friends were all by the arcade. Haley sighed staring at them. The boys were looking at her, Tim staring intensively at her. Just what she needed. Trouble. And she knew they would cause it too because she was with Nathan. And, that was a big problem. Someone who wasn't her kind. Who lived on their side. Haley turned towards Nathan, grabbing his arm lightly.

"Hey, you want to get out of here?" Haley asked a bit worried he was going to decline.

"Why?" He looked at her confused. "I thought you wanted food. We didn't even decide which movie yet to-"

"Yeah but, that was then. This is now. I just want to get out here and get some real food. Not popcorn and sweets. Do you know anywhere we could go?" She asked hopefully, giving him a half smile. Nathan stared at her for a moment. Why did she want to leave so suddenly? He didn't mind since he had no money, but it was obvious that something was wrong with her. Or bothering her. Something set off her sudden urge to leave and get out.

Nathan licked his lips. "Yeah, I know a place." He finally said. Haley smiled wider. 'Thank God.' She thought.

"Good." Haley grabbed his hand and quickly turned around. She pushed her way through the line, dragging Nathan with her. They finally made it through the line. Haley looked back at Tim. He was staring at her with anger in his eyes. Haley quickly sprinted out the door, Nathan following behind her.

------------------

"So, where are we going?" Haley asked looking down at her feet as she walked. They were now far from the theater and Tim hadn't followed her. She had been thankful that he hadn't. She didn't need it at the moment and she didn't want to cause Nathan any trouble.

"I know a diner." Nathan answered walking a bit ahead.

----------------------

A bell went off as Nathan opened the diner door for Haley. She smiled at him as she passed him and looked around the diner. The counter was blue and the booths were brown. It was medium sized and not many people were inside. The waitress was behind the counter wiping it down. Haley didn't pay any attention to her.

"Why here?" She asked curiously.

"Why not? You wanted food. Plus, it's free." Nathan whispered. Haley looked around the dinner again and slowly walked towards a booth, eyeing the customers as she did.

"How bout this one?" She asked stopping in front of a booth. No answer. Haley turned around and saw Nathan walking towards the counter. She watched as Nathan leaned over the counter and the waitresses face light up when she saw him. His did as well when their eyes met. Haley slowly sat down not removing her eyes from the two. They hugged and Haley's eyes widened as the girl put her hand on the back of his head and Nathan kissed her cheek. She looked small in his arms. As if she let everything go when he was holding her. Like she loved him. Haley quickly looked away, a thought popping into her head. Was she his girlfriend? Did he bring her here to eat while he hung with his girlfriend? Haley looked back at the two. They were both looking at Haley. Haley took it as her chance to look at the girl.

She was gorgeous. To die for actually. She was tan. Her skin had a glow to it. She had long jet black hair that was shinny from the diner lights. Her hair had long waves that made it look like every strand was perfectly in place. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail, a few strands hanging at the side. Even though her hair looked like that, it still looked great and she still looked beautiful. She had big dark brown eyes, black eyeliner lightly tracing the bottom. Her full lips were plain. They had nothing covering them to make them look good but, they were red as if she was wearing lipstick or lip-gloss.

Haley continued to think staring down at the table. She was actually starting to argue with herself in her head.

'He has a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me?'

'Because this is the first time you two are hanging out and you just met him. He can't help it if you like him.'

'I do not like him! Shut up! You're playing games again. I don't care that he has a girlfriend. I don't even care that he didn't tell me. His life. I don't even know him. Oh my God, why am I freaking?'

Haley's thoughts were interrupted as she saw Nathan heading her way with the waitress following behind him. They weren't holding hands.

'I guess that's a good sign. It means he's free.'

'Unless he's being polite and not doing it in public.'

'Oh shut up, and oh my God again! What am I doing? I'm arguing with myself. I don't care if he has a girlfriend or what he's doing that concerns her. I have a fiancé. And I love him. And I'm going to marry him. So, there. Hah!'

Nathan smiled at her as he scooted into the booth. He gave her a quick rise of his eyebrows and then looked at the waitress. Haley slowly looked at the waitress and read her name tag. Valencia. Haley could smell her flowery perfume from where she was sitting.

"What can I get you two today?" She asked placing two menus in front of them. She had a light Spanish accent. Haley glanced over the menu.

"I'll have the usual." Nathan said handing it back.

"Okay, and you?" Haley looked at Valencia and then Nathan. She was holding them up and she could see it.

"I'll have the same." She said handing the menu to Valencia. She smiled at Nathan and he returned it, showing off his pearly whites.

"Okay, I'll be back with your food." Valencia left and Haley kept her gaze with Nathan as she did.

"So," Nathan started. "Why the sudden change of plans?" He asked curiously. Haley leaned back in the booth and shook her head. She wasn't going to tell him the real reason why she decided to leave. Haley looked into his blue eyes and he smirked at her. "It was Justin and them wasn't it?"

"No." Haley answered quickly. Nathan laughed and leaned back.

"Yeah, it was. You freaked when you saw them." Haley watched as Nathan laughed more and couldn't help but burst out laughing with him.

"Okay, fine. Yes, it was them." She admitted putting her hands on the table. Their laughter slowly died down and they were soon filled with awkward silence between them. Haley stared at his hands as she thought of something to say. They were nice hands. Big. His veins showed. She licked her lips and looked away from his hands. It was like hand porn. Haley closed her eyes trying to push the thoughts running through her mind, out. She scratched her head and finally thought of something to talk about.

"So, how'd you get in?"

Nathan looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"The movies. I didn't see you walk in through the entrance. So, how'd you get in?" A small smile crept over her face, seeing that she had asked the right question.

"Remove the smirk." He said pointing at her. Haley smiled and put her hands up in surrender. "I got hookups." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yeah? That's the best you could come up with? What kind?"

"My boy, Fergie, works there." He said shrugging. Haley nodded her head slowly. He hadn't paid. He had just gotten his friend to let him in. Nice. She wasn't really surprised. She knew he didn't have the money but, she thought that he had at least, had some money since he agreed to buy her food. How was he paying for this meal? Haley opened her mouth to start another conversation when she noticed Valencia coming back with the food.

"Okay, cheeseburger and fries with shake." Valencia said as she placed the plates in front of them. She grabbed the two shakes and did the same. "If you need anything else, let me know."

"Thank you, Valencia." Nathan said looking down at the food.

"Anything for you, papi. Enjoy your food." Valencia left and Nathan watched as she did. He looked back at the food and rubbed his hands together. He was starving. He hadn't eaten any meal yet and wasn't planning too. Haley watched as Nathan placed his napkin on his leg, then grab the burger, and take a big bite. She was surprised as she watched him. He had more manners than she did. She always had to be reminded to put the napkin on her lap.

-------------------

They talked as they ate their food. She didn't want to admit it but, she was having a blast with him. He was continuously making her laugh and starting a conversation so they didn't eat in silence. He wasn't like anything she had been told that he was. He was the complete opposite. She was comfortable with him. She could be her. In her own skin. She didn't have trouble talking to him or saying stupid remarks in front of him. He was easy to talk to.

Haley laughed and slurped the last of her vanilla shake as she giggled.

"Admit it, you liked my retarded joke." Nathan laughed raising his eyebrows at her and pointing to her. Haley nodded her head and put her drink down.

"Yes, I did. It was…." She tried to find a word. "awesome." Haley and Nathan burst out laughing. "It was the best I could come up with."

"Nice. Really." Nathan nodded his head and Haley leaned over the table. She hit his arm and leaned back against the booth. Their laughter slowly died down and Haley's smile still covered her face. He was full of surprises. She looked at his plate. He left a few fries but nothing else. Her plate was empty. Nothing was on it. Only crumbs. She leaned over and grabbed the fries off of his plate.

"Hey, I wasn't done with those." Nathan laughed. Haley shrugged and stuffed two fries into her mouth.

"Your loss. You took to long to eat them." Haley stuffed the last fries in her mouth and pointed to his drink.

"Help yourself." He said leaning back.

"You sure? Because if you want it, it's cool. I don't need a drink."

"Positive." Nathan passed her his drink and then scratched his head. Haley slurped his shake nodding her head to a beat in her head. She glanced at Nathan. He was watching her. She smiled and winked at him. Nathan smiled and Haley quickly looked away. She stared out the window, trying not to pay any attention to him. Nathan looked back at the counter, erasing his smile. He gave Valencia a nod and she nodded her head. He looked back at Haley and laughed as he saw her lick the straw. "Good, huh?"

"Hell yes." She answered laughing. "What time is it?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know. Late?" Haley opened her mouth to say obviously, when Valencia showed up next to her. Haley's smile faded. She looked at Nathan, refusing to pay attention to Valencia.

"You two have a nice night. It's on the house." Haley's eyes widened. She looked at Nathan and his was wide as well. The same thought from before popped into her head. They were dating, that's why she's not having him paid. Haley shook the thought away. 'She probably wants him to spend only his money on her. Bitch.' Haley thought.

"What? No, Valencia. I'll pay."

"Don't worry bout it, Chico. Just promise me that you'll take her home." Valencia nodded towards Haley. Haley chuckled. Was she trying to get on her good side? 'You're freaking again.' She told herself.

"Valencia, I'll pay. You have-"

"Buenos modales, Nathan. It's on me."

"I'll pay you back and I have manners." Valencia gave Haley a smile.

"You're not paying and I know you don't have any money." Valencia whispered to him. Nathan rubbed his eyes starting to get frustrated. This was not the conversation to be having in front of someone he just met. "Listen," Valencia leaned down to him. "Don't worry about it, Papi. It's okay."

"It's not because-"

Valencia covered his lips with her hand. Haley watched back and forth as they continued. 'She should remove her hand.' Haley thought. "Nathan," Valencia covered his cheeks with her tan hands and she looked firmly into his eyes. 'And she should definitely remove those!' Haley thought moving in her seat, her eyes wide. Who did this girl think she was? "It is fine. They got a soft spot for me so I won't have to pay. It is okay." She gave his chin a little pinch and then rubbed his shoulder. "It's fine. Enjoy your night." She said looking at Haley.

"You too." Valencia turned on her heel and walked back towards the counter. Nathan looked at Haley and then back at Valencia. He made a troubled face and then got up and followed Valencia.

"Thanks, I'll just follow you." Haley whispered to herself. She slowly stood up and watched Nathan. He was talking to Valencia. Haley sighed deeply. She was starting to dislike Valencia. She was obviously bothering Nathan and she was ruining her night. She was having fun with Nathan but, Valencia just ruined it. And she kept touching him like they were a couple. 'They probably are. Thank god I have Lucas.' She thought, not caring about who Valencia was. 'Bitch', Haley thought. Haley walked towards the entrance and waited for Nathan.

"You better." Valencia said keeping her hands on the nape of his neck. Valencia stood on her tiptoes and kissed Nathan on the forehead.

"I will." Nathan removed her hands and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for the food." He said before turning towards Haley. "Sorry." Nathan apologized. She didn't reassure him that it was okay, because to her it wasn't. he should've walked out with her. Date or not. Haley let him pass and he opened the door for her. Haley looked over her shoulder and gave Valencia a dirty look. She walked out of the diner and didn't say thank you this time. Nathan let the door close and they both stopped when Haley's phone started to ring.

"Excuse me." Haley said not looking into Nathan's eyes. She was mad at him. He had left her. But, it wasn't like it was a date or anything. He still should've forgotten the other girl. And she knew if she looked in his eyes, she wouldn't be angry anymore. Haley read the caller I.D. "Hey, Dad." She said answering her phone. "I'll be home soon. I'm just hanging out." Haley looked at Nathan. He quickly looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet. Haley stared at him as her father continued to talk. "I'm out with…." She couldn't tell her father that she was with Nathan. He would flip. She had to think fast. Nathan looked at Haley. Was she really going to tell her father she was out with him? Someone who lives on the complete opposite side of town. Someone he would kill if he knew she was out with him.

Haley stared into Nathan's eyes. "I'm out with a friend, dad." She finally answered. Nathan looked down at the ground again and a small smile crept over his face. Haley smiled and chuckled at his reaction. He slowly looked back at her, the smile still on his face. "I'll be home soon, dad. Promise." Haley looked away from Nathan. "Yeah, okay. I love you too. Bye." She hung up her phone and turned back towards Nathan. "Where to next?" She asked happy with a smile.

"I guess home because your dad wants you back." Nathan shrugged.

"You don't have to walk me if you don't want to. And, you sure as hell don't have to walk me because that girl said to. Believe me, you have manners."

"Thanks." Nathan smiled slowly looking into her brown eyes. "And, just to let you know, I was going to walk you home whether she said it or not." Nathan whispered leaning towards her. Haley slowly nodded her head. She believed him.

"I believe you. So-"

"Come on." Nathan said grabbing her hand.

-----------------

"So.. Who was that girl?" Haley asked looking down at her feet as they continued to walk down the dark street, side by side. She was curious. And she didn't think she was being rude by asking. Just trying to get to know him better. Nathan looked at her.

"The girl from the diner?" He motioned behind them.

"Mmhm." She nodded her head.

"She's just a friend." He looked down at the ground.

"Really because it looked to me like you two were more than friends?"

"Just friends. I take care of her daughter sometimes." Haley looked at him.

"That's really sweet." She said low and truthfully. Nathan looked at her. He heard her perfectly clear. They stared at each other for a moment, just looking into each others eyes. They didn't dare look away from the others eyes. Neither of them wanted to be the first. The blues and browns. Nathan didn't notice how long they were looking at each other. And, he didn't care. Her eyes were one of the things he liked about her. The way she looked at him. The way she looked past everything. He even liked her many kinds of smiles. He had noticed while she was eating and speaking to him the different kinds. The way her lips curved and her cheeks filled when she did. He wanted to take it all in because, he knew this would be the only time they hang out. He knew she wouldn't ask him again.

Haley noticed how long they had been staring at each other and looked away. A smile, bigger than others, crossed her face. Nathan smiled seeing hers and was about to mention it when she quickly turned around.

"What?" He asked curious.

"You hear that?" Haley asked looking behind them.

"No, what was it?"

Haley shook her head. "Never mind." She turned back around and they continued walking. Haley heard a rustle through the grass again. She looked over her shoulder. Nothing. "Nathan, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Haley, yes I know where I'm going. It's just the back roads." He reassured her. He stuck out his hand for her to take. She looked down at his hand and then his eyes. She didn't know if she should take it or not. Could she trust him? He slightly nodded his head. She had nothing to be afraid of. Haley sighed and looked behind her again. She took his hand. It was soft. It overlapped hers. He rubbed her hand with his thumb, trying to tell her it was okay. They started walking again.

"Are you sure because-" A twig snapped and Haley grabbed Nathan's arm quickly.

"Okay, okay." Nathan slowly wrapped his arm around her, still holding her other hand. "Calm down. It was just a twig." Haley grabbed onto his shirt still looking over her shoulder. "Shh."

"I hate these roads. They scare the shit-" Glass broke near by and Haley let out a yelp, grabbing Nathan and closing her eyes tight. Nathan quickly looked around to see if someone was throwing bottles at them. No one. He looked down at Haley.

"It's okay." He whispered. Her chest started to slow down. She slowly opened her eyes. She grabbed tighter onto his shirt and he pulled her closer to him.

"I want to go home." She said firmly.

"That's where we're going. Nothing's going to happen, okay? I won't let anything happen to you." Haley looked into his piercing blue eyes. They sparkled at night. She stared at them for a moment. She could tell he was telling the truth by the look in his eyes. Haley slowly nodded her head.

"I trust you." She said grabbing his hand. Nathan wanted to smile but knew it was the wrong time to. Instead, he nodded his head. Haley looked over her shoulder one last time and they continued to walk.

------------------

They walked under a streetlight and Nathan took a glance at the street name. He looked down at Haley. Her eyes were slowly closing. He could easily see how tired she was. If she had been Brooke or Peyton he would've picked her up so she didn't have to walk anymore. Or let her crash with him. But, she wasn't. She was someone he was meeting for the first time. Hanging out for the first time. Someone he was getting to know. Haley slowly rested her head on Nathan. He looked down at her and gently rubbed her arm. She didn't wake. They passed three more blocks, Nathan checking the street name to all of them. He reached the end of a block and read the sign. Nathan stopped and shook Haley gently.

"Haley," He whispered gently. "This is my stop." Haley rubbed her head against him and slowly opened her eyes. She pulled her black corset top up and slowly looked around. All of it looked familiar. She looked up into his blue eyes still tired. He looked tired but wide awake at the same time. Nathan smiled down at her. "How was resting your eyes?"

"Good." Haley answered yawning. She stretched and Nathan did the same. Haley yawned again and started to walk. She looked to her side and noticed that Nathan wasn't walking with her anymore. She turned around and looked at him confused. "Why aren't you coming?"

"Because this is how far I go, Hales." Nathan said slowly putting his hands in his jeans.

"Why?" She walked back towards him and he met her halfway.

"Because I don't want to die." He saw the look on her face and took a deep breath. "You have your side and I have mine. If I go into yours, I'm going to get jumped by more than one. And they're not going to stop beating on me. They are just going to concentrate on that I was on their side making it look bad and that I was with you." He explained. She continued to stare at him. Nathan took a step towards her and took his hands out of his pockets. "Look Haley, its not the same on my side. And I'm sorry but, this is how far as I go."

"I understand." Haley said truthfully. As much as she wanted him to walk her home and not to believe that what he was saying wasn't true but, she knew deep down inside that it was. Every word he said was true. They would kill him if he crossed onto her part of town. Even if he came close to her house, they would. "It's okay, Nathan. Thank you for walking me home."

"Well, halfway home." He smiled at her and Haley laughed. They turned their separate ways, both thinking about the other. Haley stopped and looked back at him.

"Nathan!" Nathan stopped and looked at Haley. He turned towards her and walked back towards her. He raised his eyebrows at her as he reached her. "Um, at school, what job was it that you got fired from?" Haley asked curiously. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"Um, no. It's uh, fine." He took another step towards her looking around. Haley could easily tell that he didn't want to talk about it. And when she mentioned it, his face fell. After seeing the look on his face and hearing his voice, she didn't want to know anymore.

Nathan licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Uh, I worked at the school as a janitor." He said embarrassed, staring down at the concrete. They were silent. Haley stared at him and Nathan stared down at the ground. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't think of anything to say. She knew though that she had to say something to make him feel better. And 'that's cool' wasn't it.

"Uh, what are you doing tomorrow?" She asked changing the subject and breaking the silence between the two of them. Nathan looked up at her and shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably going to church."

"You go, really? What time?" Haley asked excited.

Nathan nodded his head. "Nine o'clock."

"Darn. I go to the one o'clock mass." Haley smiled at him.

"Like to sleep in, huh?"

"Yeah, but, maybe I'll get up early tomorrow and see how the nine o'clock mass is."

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, maybe." He said lowly. They smiled at each other for a moment. "Well uh, I better get going. It's getting late." Nathan said slowly backing up.

"Yeah, me too." Haley said doing the same. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe." With that, they both turned and went their separate ways. Haley smiled contemplating about the night she had spent with the boy from the wrong side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 is messed up for some reason. Sorry. I need to decide what thingy to use so you guys know it's a new scene. It will most likely be in the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haley closed her front door behind her. She was still thinking about her night with Nathan. As much as she tried, she couldn't get him out of her head. She thought of everything. The dinner, his reactions, his eyes.

"You look awfully happy." Haley turned to see her father. She smiled at him widely.

"I had a nice night." She answered heading towards the stairs.

"That's nice, sweetie. I hope you have many more." Dan walked into one of the many dens that filled their home and gave Haley a final smile as he closed the door. Haley slowly bent down and took her flats off, one by one. She looked towards the clock. It was 2:45 am.

"You won't believe what my brother told me today." Haley quickly stood up at the sound of the familiar voice and turned around.

"What'd he tell you, Luke? Amuse me. Tell me what Tim told you." She asked acting as if she didn't know already. She crossed her arms over her chest still holding her flats.

"He told me," Lucas slowly walked towards her. "That he saw my fiancée out with Nathan. A poor kid. Some kid that me and my friends beat up for fun. You can just imagine my face when I heard that and my reaction to it."

Haley rolled her eyes. "And?"

"And, why the hell were you out with him? Haley," He took another step towards her. "You don't need people like that in your life."

"And you know who I need in my life and who I don't?" Haley asked in a tone, pointing to him with her flats. "I can't believe you go with your moron of a brother to beat him up. What is it a hobby to beat people like him up? Do you find some-"

"Yes, Haley, I know what's right for you. And, stay out of my business."

Haley laughed. "My father knows what best. You're my fiancé. You're supposed to stand by my decisions and-"

"I don't like you doing whatever you're doing with him." Lucas cut off, finally reaching her.

"And I'm going to keep doing it." Haley said shocked by Lucas, narrowing her eyes at him. Lucas stared at her for a moment and she stared back. She wanted to ask what but chose not too. She was actually afraid to ask what was on his mind. What he was thinking. His stare was starting to bother her.

"What?" she finally asked, getting annoyed from her fiancé's stare. Why was he acting like that? Why did he hate it so much that she was with Nathan? Lucas slightly shook his head and then without a word or sound from his mouth, he left the room, not looking back at her.

"Wow. That was---intense I guess." Haley quickly turned around and looked towards the top of the stairs. She couldn't believe who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"OH MY GOD!" Haley dropped her shoes and quickly ran up the stairs. "Jake," She jumped into his arms and he caught her laughing. "When did you get in?" she asked holding tightly onto him.

"When I can breath, I'll tell you." He answered. Haley rolled her eyes and looked at him. He still looked like he did the last time he saw her. He had left shortly after her mother had been sent away. And she had kept in touch with him while he was away. She had done it with all her siblings.

Haley raised her eyebrows at him, crossing her arms over her chest impatiently. "I got in today. I heard mom was coming back so, Derek and I got on a plane as fast as I could." Jake explained.

"Cool."

"So, what was all of that about?" Jake asked walking past her. A breeze was sent her way. Haley looked at him confused. She had forgotten all about her spat with Lucas.

"What?" she asked following him down the stairs.

"That little spat with Lucas."

"Oh-"

"Yeah oh. Who's Nathan?"

"Someone I'm trying to get to know better, but Lucas doesn't like it."

"Ooo, why?" he asked looking at her over his shoulder.

"Shut up!" Haley hit his arm playfully. "I don't know." she lied. She wasn't going to tell Jake that she was out with a poor kid. He was just like her father. He would flip if he found out. Anyone in her family would.

"Well, men are stupid. Maybe he's not the one." Haley looked at Jake shocked. How could he say that? She loved Lucas. She thought she picked the perfect person to spend forever with. Not a….mistake.

"Uh…." Haley couldn't speak. She didn't know how to fight back. She thought her family loved Lucas. After all, they did take him in after his parents death.

"Just a thought, Haley. Don't look so torn up." Jake said patting her shoulder and walked past her; towards Dan's den. Haley watched him leave, a pout on her face. Did he really mean what he said? He didn't like Lucas? He didn't think he was the one for her?

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Nate!" Brooke cheered as Nathan walked up his front porch holding a basketball with a familiar face behind him. He had taken Haley home and then went to the court to play some ball. It was later than he originally thought it was.

"Hey, Brooke. Peyton." Nathan kissed Brooke on the cheek and then did the same with Peyton. He sat down on a couch they had on the porch. It was brown and old, breaking on the side. But, it was comfy and it was a place to sit down at if they didn't want to sit on the steps or on the side. Both Brooke and Peyton were sitting on the side of the porch. Nathan played with the basketball in his hands.

"Nate, do you think I'm pretty?" Brooke asked worried, playing with her fingers.

"Brooke, you're gorgeous. Just look at Junk. He's practically drooling." Brooke looked at Junk and Junk quickly snapped out of it, quickly looking away from her brown eyes. Brooke burst out laughing, clapping her hands together. Junk was leaning against the porch, his leg on the second step. Junk looked at Nathan.

"Thanks man, I thought we were supposed to be friends." Nathan laughed and shrugged. "Her hair smells like strawberries."

Nathan shook his head. "No man, Brooke's smells like lavender , Peyton's smells like peaches, and Haley's smells like strawberries." Nathan saw the look the three of them were giving him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Do you want to get your ass kicked again?" Junk asked standing up.

"Hey, its not my fault your sister sleeps in my bed." Junk opened his mouth wide.

"Shut up!" Peyton said.

"You sleep in his bed?" Junk asked looking at Peyton. Nathan stared at Peyton waiting to hear her answer. He didn't know actually why Peyton slept in his bed when she stayed over. And once she started it, Brooke started to do it too. He always thought that it made her feel safer but now, he was getting second thoughts. Peyton stared at Nathan and Junk not knowing what to say. She didn't know if the truth was going to bother Nathan or make Junk angry. And she didn't want to start a fight between the two boys. "What the couch isn't good enough?"

"No." Brooke answered for her truthfully. Brooke looked at Peyton and then the guys. "It isn't. I'm sorry, Nathan but that thing is not comfy. It has like no cushion."

"I think it does." Nathan said looking down at his ball. He traced the lines with his fingernail.

"You should change it with the one you're sitting on." Brooke pointed to the couch. Nathan looked down at the couch. He ripped one of the strings hanging off.

"It's broken."

"Who cares? The one inside-"

"Who cares, we have a surprise for you." Peyton cut off Brooke. Brooke nodded her head excitedly looking at Peyton and then Nathan.

Nathan looked at them confused as Brooke smiled big. "What?"

"How much do you love me?" Brooke cheered sitting up straight.

"Brooke," Nathan said giving her a look. He was tired of playing games. "Okay fine, I got you something."

"What?"

"This." Brooke said tossing a Checkers bag to him. Nathan caught the bag, dropping the ball on the porch. The ball bounced a few times before rolling down the steps. Junk caught the ball before it rolled into the street. Nathan could smell the sent from the food. He quickly opened the bag and looked inside.

"Thank you." Nathan said still looking inside. He got up and gave Brooke a hug. He sat back down and pulled the burger out. He started to unravel the wrapping. Even though he had eaten with Haley, he was still hungry. Still starving actually.

"Well, double the love then Nate, because," Peyton pulled something from her side. "I got you some food too." She tossed him the bag and he caught it again, keeping the other burger in his lap.

"You're kidding me? You both got me food?" Both girls nodded their heads smiling at him. Nathan put the food down on the couch and stood up. He hugged both girls. "Thank you. I love you both." Nathan walked back towards the couch and grabbed the food.

"That's not all we got you." Brooke said. Nathan looked up from the food.

"There's more?" Brooke and Peyton nodded their heads.

"Yup. Inside." Peyton said pointing inside his house. Nathan looked towards the door and then back at the girls. They both nodded their heads again. Nathan quickly moved the food off of his lap and quickly got up from the couch with only one word in his mind. _**Mom**._

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
